


In Heat

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Derek/Chris - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Argent, Fuck on Desk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Serious Dubcon, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in heat and his body only wants one person- Chris Argent</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Chris runs across a Derek in heat and helps him.

Chris Argent had just explained to Alison about how they are changing their code. No more _**"We hunt those who hunt us".** _ The code had been recently misused by none other than his father. He sighed thinking about what his father had done. Chris had gotten a call from his supposedly "dead" father last week. He honestly couldn't say he was surprised to hear from him. You can't kill evil. Chris laughed at his little joke to himself.

 

Chris finished polishing off the new collection of guns he had just received from a Japanese trader the day before. Even though gun collecting was one of his favorite hobbies, it made him think of his dead sister Kate. Kate had accidently been shot while trying to catch the rogue werewolf, Peter Hale. He cringed away from the shelf holding the same gun that killed his sister. The stress of the situation kept creeping back up on him. He needed a drink.

 

Drinking was a new thing with Chris. He hadn't really drunk anything until Kate died which was only several days. Sheriff Stilinski had stopped by the day after her death and brought a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was nice what the drink did to him. At first the fire in the back of his throat made him regret his decision of drinking. Only a couple sips later, however, the numbing feeling over powered the fire. Thankfully when the Sheriff left, he didn't bring the bottle with him.

 

Chris walked through his house and into the kitchen, making sure Alison was upstairs before grabbing the half empty bottle of Jack. He went back to his office and peered out the window. Several fiery sips later, the world started to tilt and swirl. He had to admit that this was a pretty awesome thing-drinking. He didn't have to feel anything, ever if he pleased.

 

A couple more sips later, something ran by the window. Chris stood up, not sure if it was the alcohol causing him to see things. The figure ran past the window again. Chris rubbed his eyes. When he opened them Derek Hale was standing right in front of the window. Chris jumped back with a start. Usually nothing scared him; it was just the alcohol causing him to lose his grip.

 

Derek looked pained. Pained in a needy sort of way, not really pained as in hurt. It was a pathetic look for him. Derek seemed to always be running around town without a shirt. Today happened to be no different. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he looked good. Like really good. Chris next to hated werewolves, but damn did Derek Hale look good.

 

Derek could smell curiosity flowing off of Chris Argent, even from outside the house. He had a dilemma. He was in heat. Once a month, a week or two before the full moon, there was day that werewolves are supposed to mate. If one didn’t have a mate, like Derek, then it was an extremely cruel concept because all his body wanted to do was have sex. He didn’t really know how he ended up at his enemy’s door. It was all his bodies fault really.

 

Chris Argent couldn’t really pin the look Derek was giving him to any sort of emotion he had ever seen on his face before.  Chris decided to just ask what Derek wanted. Plus if he opened the window he could get a better picture of Derek without a shirt.

 

Chris opened the window separating the two. As soon as he did this, Derek was in the office. The motion was too fast for Chris’s drunken brain to process correctly. Derek looked even better up close. The muscles of his stomach were firm and the sharp v line the started at his hips and went in to his pants was something Chris missed from his teenage years.

 

“Hey Derek,” Chris managed to slur out. The alcohol had taken away his ability to think and apparently his ability to make full sentences.

 

“Hello, Argent,” Derek replied in a pained tone.

 

“Why you sad?” Chris asked, now looking at Derek with wide eyed curiosity.

 

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but you’re the only person my body wants right now. I’m in heat. I’m sure you know what that means,” Derek whispered the last parts, unsure whether the alcohol in Chris’s system would be enough to make that sound any kind of okay.

 

“Ohh! Want the help of me?” Chris really had no idea what he was saying, but Derek looked so good shirtless, he just wanted to see him with a little less on.

 

Derek’s body couldn’t wait any longer. He bounded over to the adult and pushed him against the wall.

 

“Here, have another sip of this. If we are both lucky you won’t remember this in the morning.”

 

Derek gently rested his hands on Chris’s hips, pulling him closer to his own. Derek still had Argent pinned against the far corner of the office. The younger man leaned in and started kissing little trails up and down the older man’s neck. He stopped to suck a bruise on the underside of his law-line. Once the bruise had turned a dark purple and he had officially marked Chris as his own, he pulled him off the wall and bent him on the desk so he was facing up. Derek leaned over and gave Chris a real kiss.

 

Chris had had more experience in the field of kissing. Even through the alcohol he put up a good fight for dominance. Their tongues made swirls on the inside of each other’s mouths. Finally, Derek got the upper hand over the drunken man and bit his bottom lip, sucking on it gently. Derek spread Argents legs and placed his torso between them while lifting Argent back up into a sitting position. Derek thrust his hips forward, trying to create friction through the several layers of clothing.

 

Derek had been hard since he woke up because that’s what heat does to you. Chris on the other hand had not been and so when Derek could feel a large bulge forming in the other man’s pants he could only smile at his handiwork.

 

Chris was much larger than Derek would’ve even cared to think about, judging by how big the lump in his pants had grown to. Derek pushed his hips down hard, creating a perfect friction. Both of the men moaned loudly.

 

Derek flipped Chris around onto his back. Chris may be strong, but especially in heat, Derek was stronger. Derek grabbed the bottom of Argent’s shirt and pulled it off revealing an impressive chest for an older man. He then pulled off the man’s jeans. All Argent was wearing was socks and bright blue boxers that were partly see through. Derek licked his lips and proceeded to take of his own clothing. Derek also took off his underwear, now completely naked.

 

Derek pressed his hard member against the still clothed ass of Mr. Argent. Derek’s head was dripping with pre-cum, creating a wet spot on the back of Chris’s underwear. Derek finally pulled of Argents until the two men were both naked together.

 

Derek reached on the ground for his coat and found a lube bottle he had strategically placed for times like this.

 

“Chris, I’m going to fuck you now,” Derek growled into the back of the grown man’s neck. This earned a whine from the older man making Derek impossibly harder. Once he had gotten the lube bottle open he bent Chris over the desk, this time with his head facing down. Derek grabbed one of Chris’s hands and pulled it back to meet the lube bottle. He made sure Chris’s fingers were nice and wet and stuck one of them up the man’s ass. Chris had obviously never done this before because one finger had him squirming all over the place.

 

Chris’s dick was making a puddle of sticky pre-cum on the desk when Derek grabbed his fingers and pushed them into himself. After a second of adjustment he placed a second finger in. A couple minutes later as well as an added finger, Chris had been stretched out enough for Derek.

 

Derek pulled the man’s fingers out of himself and lubed up his own cock. He teased the rim of Chris Argent.

 

“Der-erk pl-ease. Just do- it.” Chris moaned and begged. Finally Derek thrust into the older man. A sharp scream came from him.

 

“Dad?!” A voice from upstairs called.

 

“Shit,” Derek said. It was Allison. He didn’t realize she would be home. He didn’t even smell her.

 

“I’m- I’m alright sweetie!” Chris called up to her. Derek smiled and started slowly moving in and out of Chris. Hitting his prostate every time he thrust in, Chris was trying to muffle his moans.

 

Derek could smell the orgasm building up in Chris. Derek reached around the front of his partner and started lightly stroking his dick. Derek could feel his own orgasm building. He knew that when he was in heat, whomever he fucked he would knot. Hopefully Chris wouldn’t scream at how much more his ass is going to be stretched.

“Chris,” Derek panted, “I’m going to knot you. Don’t be afraid. There’s going to be a large pressure in your ass, and when I cum I cum a few times. It’s going to hurt a little bit.” Chris nodded. To lost in his building orgasm to care. Finally Chris Argent shouted as he came all over the desk he was bent on. Derek fucked him through his orgasm and his thrusts started to become erratic.

 

Derek grunted as he came.  Chris started whimpering at the larger bulge his bottom was going to have to endure for a while. The knot kept getting bigger and Derek released his load again and again. The cum barely had enough space to drip out of the older man. Derek came a few more times. That was the only nice things about being in heat.

 

Chris was still bent over the desk, gasping and panting around Derek’s knot. Derek picked Chris up and tried to place them both in a more comfortable position because they would be like this for a while.

 

“So Chris. What got you interested in werewolf hunting…” Derek asked with a smirk.


End file.
